classofthetitansfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nature of Things
At the beginning of the episode, there is a couple walking through the park. Things begin to get a little strange, as they start to hear weird noises and see shadows creeping up behind them. Pan appears from behind the couple and controls vines, making them wrap around the two. They are then pulled by the vines into the trees above. It cuts to the protagonists, with Archie looking at the mirror in his locker. Into the mirror, he asks someone if they would like to go out sometime. From behind him, the four other guys agree. Clearly embarrassed, Archie closes his locker and picks up his bag. Atlanta walks in and by the blush on Archie's face we know that it was Atlanta he intended to ask out. And the other boys know it to. Then the new boy walks in handing out flyers. Turns out he also goes by the name of DJ panic and he's hosting a party in the park on Saturday. It seems that Atlanta is very taken with the new boy and Archie notices. This causes an instant dislike to DJ panic. As the team are sitting down to lunch the DJ walks past and it seems he also has a way with the ladies. Is there anything he can't do? Neil decides he has style. When it's made clear that Atlanta and Phil are officially going out Archie is to depressed to notice anything suspicious about our friend the DJ. But Theresa does. Dragging Niel along with her Theresa decides to visit the DJ at his cottage. And finds him making out with another girl from their school. They decide to run for it before they're found out but the DJ wraps them up with his vine skills instead and they go to join the couple in the trees. The next day, also the day of DJ Panics infamous party, Jay notices that Niel and Theresa didn't come home. Atlanta tells him not to worry and goes off to help the DJ with his party. When she's there she notices how strange he's acting and picks up one of his records with a picture of Cronus on it. Weird. Then she notices that beneath his hat are a pair of horns weirder. As the party is beginning to get crowded Jay, Archie, Odie and Herry show up. Theresa is trying to bang up against the tree in hopes of breaking the vines. No luck. Niel tells her to stop worrying. Well you could help! And get bruises like yours, no thanks. If only we had something to brake the vines. Well, Niels nail file would work perfectly. Theresa skillfully retrieves the file from Niel's pocket and begins breaking through the vines. The party's in uproar as Atlanta realises that DJ Panic is brainwashing the audience to break out in havoc and destruction. Odie manages to squeeze through the DJ's van and looks around for a way to stop the music. Everyone else, including the now free Theresa and Niel go around trying to break up fights. Odie breaks the music and with it the spell over DJ Panic. In actual fact he is the demigod of nature and was put under Cronus' power to corrupt the people's minds. Atlanta admits that she was stupid for ever trusting Phil and ever going out with him. This makes Archie happy. But Jay's worried at how much power Cronus has. He's even more powerful than they thought if he can control people's minds. Mythological Cast * Hera * Hermes * Cronus * Persephone * Apollo * Pan Category:Episode Category:Season 1